Anakin is Staying in the Light Book One
by Jedi Master Lulu
Summary: Anakin Skywalker stays in the light side of the Force and has a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (sadly), all rights to Lucas Films and Disney some parts will be used from the movies. All rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

Chapter One

Anakin had to confront Chancellor Palpatine. He had no idea why but the Force was telling him to. So he did. He approached the Chancellor's doorway, but before Anakin could knock on his door the Chancellor asked him to come in. Anakin was concerned. Why would Palpatine be able to sense my presents, then it came to Anakin. " This is Sith we are looking for, he is the one, like the council told me, they weren't lying." Anakin knew what he had to do, but the council didn't trust me. Why should I trust them? Obi-Wan called Anakin though the Force; "Remember your teachings, sith are full of lies." Anakin for once decided to take his advice. So, Anakin called for Obi-Wan's help.

Obi-Wan sensed his padawan's anger and fear. Obi-Wan jumped into his speeder and went to the Chancellor's office.

"Hello Anakin, how are you today?" Palpatine asked

"I feel the council doesn't trust me."

"Ah yes, they don't trust you, soon your power will be too powerful to control."

"Chancellor, how do you know this? You can sense feelings like Jedi can." Anakin suggested

"I might not be able to sense their feelings as a Jedi, but something more."

"Are you saying that you have powers, wait?" As Anakin feels though the Force he feels a dark presence surrounding the Chancellor.

"You are the Sith Lord we have been looking for!" Anakin shouts

"You're feeling serve you well Anakin, I feel the conflict. Let me release them so I can become your master." Palpatine demanded

"I don't think so, I'm going to protect the people I love."

So, the sword fight begins, lightsabers clashing together.

"Yes, Anakin, yes I feel much anger in you. Let go of all the lies the Jedi council told you" Palpatine stated.

"No. I will not" Anakin said calmly.

"But what about Padme? Hmmm you love her, you must save her from dying in child birth"

Anakin though for one second. If I kill this man is it the only way to save her. Anakin searched his feeling he knew Palpatine was lying.

"There is no conflict" Anakin said slowly letting all the anger out into the Force, "And I will defeat you once in for all" as he slowly slashes down the armed sith.

Everything was silent, Anakin felt a shift in the Force all of the dark presents was gone. Obi-Wan was standing in the door way with his mouth wide open. "You filled the Chosen One Prophecy, and saved millions of lives"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars just playing with the characters. All Rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

Chapter Two

"You saved everyone Anakin. I'm so proud of you!" Obi-Wan said happily

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Anakin said calmly. He thought about Padme and their unborn baby, forgetting to block his thoughts from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt a wave of energy coming from Anakin.

"Is there something you need to tell me Anakin?"

" Master….I…..married Senator Amidala….I have been married for three years before the Clone Wars…..I'm so sorry Master…her and I could not deny our feelings. I'm so sorry I never told you…I…I…just couldn't."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. He was disappointed in Anakin for braking the Jedi code, but relieved that nothing else was bothering him.

"Do you think that I couldn't sense something going on there? I always knew something was going to happen like this."

"Aren't you going to tell the Jedi Council?"

"No Anakin, you need to tell them today and also conform Palatine's death."

"Yes Master."

"Oh and wait Anakin!" Obi-Wan nearly shouted at Anakin

"Yes?"

"The children. When…How?"

"Obi-Wan I think you know how. And I'm surprised that you didn't see me sneak out of our apartment. Also please I'm trying to keep the "Children" thing to surprise padme. " Anakin chuckled and left to go to the Jedi Council

Obi-Wan thought for a moment 'my Padawan is always into trouble'

* * *

"Conform meeting Palatine's death it is, also something Knight Skywalker say he must." Yoda stated

"I killed Palatine, he tried to turn me, but I resisted" Anakin said proudly

"Good Job the Council is impressed" Kit Fisto praised

"Thank you Masters"

"Something to say Skywalker?" asked Mace Windu

"Yes Masters. I….am…currently…married to Senator Amidala." Anakin stated nervously

"Hmmmm Disturbing this is." Yoda said sadly

"The council will have to talk about this. You are dismissed Knight Skywalker." Windu stated

Anakin left to go see Padme

* * *

"Council meeting resumed it is"

"Master Kenobi, did you know about Padme?" asked Fisto

"Yes I did. He told me right after the battle."

"We all knew this was happening, we didn't take action." said Agen Kolar

"Right you are. The code change it must be. Attachment good it is, saved Knight Skywalker. Tomorrow call him we must. Master from a Knight he must be. Meeting done it is." Yoda commented getting out of his chair and walking out.

* * *

"Master!" Obi-Wan said

"Master Kenobi, something to say do you?"

"Master should I tell Anakin about this?"

"No. Wait you must."

"Yes Master Yoda."

* * *

"Padme!" Anakin said happily

They kissed passionately

"Hello Anakin nice to see you again"

"Padme, I'm so sorry I told the council!"

"Don't worry I think it's time the world knows I'm so tired of hiding it. And they baby will come soon and that would have been a complicating thing to explain."

"Oh Padme, I'm so happy! When are you going to tell the public?"

"Tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I might be expelled by then but I can't wait to have a family."

 **Please review! I hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Star Wars, just swimming around Lucas Films and Disney's pool**

Chapter Three

The morning was bright for the two Skywalkers, the sun of Coruscant was bright.

"Good Morning Angel. How are my two bundle of joys this morning?"

"I'm okay Anakin now that you're here." Anakin kisses Padme.

Anakin's comlink goes off

"Darling I am being requested to go to the Jedi Temple now. Will you be okay by yourself in the Senate today?"

"Of course Anakin. Remember to stay calm." Padme suggested lovingly

"Yes Angel, don't worry about me."

"Bye Anakin, I love you" kissing him good bye

"Good bye Angel, love you too."

* * *

Anakin jumped into his speeder and went to the Jedi Temple. Anakin was nervous, no he was beyond nervous. He loved his fellow Jedi and he didn't want to lose being a Jedi. He longed for the days of the Clone Wars, glad it was over with, he loved using his aggressive negotiations, but he loved Padme more and his unborn children. He approached the Jedi Temple and walked into the council room.

"Good Morning Master's." Anakin said respectfully

"Good morning it is Knight Skywalker." Yoda spoke

"The Jedi Council has decided your fate." Windu said

"The Jedi Code has been changed letting Jedi now have attachments and if you promise me something Anakin." Obi-Wan stated

"What is it Master?" Anakin yelled happily

"That a male offspring that you could have I train." Obi-Wan said smiling

"Yes Master Yes! No one else!" Anakin yelled smiling

"Master, Knight Skywalker will become." Yoda said

"Thank you Masters." Anakin bowed and left. He was jumping of the walls. He could now live and be with Padme, but be a Jedi.

* * *

Everyone in the Senate was crazy! What are they going to do without Chancellor Palpatine?

"What are we going to do?!" screamed one senator

"It's going to be complete anarchy!" yelled another

"No its not, we must elect a new Chancellor to run." Bail Organa suggested

"I agree." Padme Skywalker said

"Vote now, vote now, vote now!" The senators yelled

Everyone voted and the votes can in. Bail Organa is going to be the Chancellor for the republic.

"Okay now that, that the matter is settled I have something to state…" Padme said

"I'm married to Anakin Skywalker!"

"What?" someone said?

The murmuring started

"What do you mean married?"

"The Jedi Code doesn't allow that."

"Everyone in the Senate that Jedi Code has been changed. Attachments are allowed and so are marriages because Master Skywalker's attachment saved him for the dark side." Stated Mace Windu

"I would I if everyone could call me Senator Skywalker from now on. Also Master Skywalker and I are expecting a baby soon. Thank you! Bail?" Padme addressed happily

"Thank you Senator Skywalker and congratulations on the baby. This Senate meeting is over." Bail announced

Padme jumped into her speeder and went back to her apartment to welcome Anakin. Once she got home she felt her water brake, the baby is coming.

* * *

"Really not right know….Ow…wait for Anakin." Padme exclaimed

Anakin was so excited to tell Padme that the Jedi promoted him to Master! He couldn't even focus right, then he walked into Padme's apartment and felt her in pain.

"PADME! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I'm….ugh…in labor Anakin."

"Okay…okay my Jedi training didn't prepare me for this….what am I supposed to do?"

"Okay Anakin…ugh…bring me to the…Medical center."

"Okay…Okay."

Anakin helps Padme into the speeder.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars playing around in Lucas Films and Disney's idea**

Chapter Four

Anakin finally made it to the medical facility. He was a nervous wreck and he had so many questions, why didn't Obi-Wan teach him this? Why is she in so much pain? Why didn't Obi-Wan tell him this was going to happen? 'Okay calm down, Anakin told himself, Padme will be okay, Palpatine was just lying to get him to join the dark side.' Nothing was working he was so nervous.

"ANAKIN WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THINK TO ME!" Padme was screaming

"Angel, it okay, I know I'm all my fault." Anakin said calmly

"DON'T YOU DARE BE SARCASTIC WITH ME MISTER, I AM THE ONE DELIVERING THE BABY!

"Okay Angel, I'm sorry."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME…..AHHHHHHH!"

"Metical Droid, how much longer?" Anakin could not stand seeing his Angel in pain.

"Approximately, two more compressions." The metical droid answered

"AHHHHHHHHHH ANAKIN SKYWALKER DO SOMETHING BESIDES STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"Okay Padme listen to me, try to stay calm." Anakin sent a wave of love and relaxation though the Force. Padme calmed down for about a minute then came the next wave of anger with pain.

"YOU STUPID METICAL DROID DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay Mrs. Skywalker on the next one push hard."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..ANAKIN!"

"It's okay Angel." Sending a wave of reinsurance

"It's a boy! Keep pushing!" the Metical Droid said

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ANAKIN SKYWALKER I THOUGHT YOU SAID BABY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TWO!?"

"Don't worry Angel we will work it out." Anakin said overenthusiastically

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's a girl! What would you like to name them?" Medical Droid said.

Anakin looked at Padme,

"What do you think Padme?"

"I like Luke and Leia Skywalker."

"I love those names!" Anakin answers

"I love you so much Anakin, I'm sorry I said those things." Padme said apologetically

"Don't worry about it Angel, I felt your love the whole time." Anakin stated smiling

"Anakin, I was thinking. We should go to Naboo to see my parents, I think it's time they meet my Jedi husband and my two beautiful children."

"I agree Padme, don't worry about it, your parents will be happy to see you, they haven't seen you in three years."

"Your right, I just don't think they will be completely happy that I married and had children without telling them."

"They won't be that happy, they haven't seen you for a while and that you married, but Padme they love you."

"Your right Anakin, when do I get to go home? With the children?"

"The Medical Droid said that you can get out in three days."

* * *

Three days later…..

"Anakin how are you going to get the babies home? I only bought one speeder seat?"

"Luckily for us, I'm a Jedi so I knew ahead of time and bought a bunch of baby stuff, two sets of each. I also asked Obi-Wan to come bring use the two speeder seats."

"Thank you Anakin."

"Hello Skywalkers'." Obi-Wan chirped

"Hey Obi-Wan how is it going?" Anakin stated

"Good, Good. I see you have been busy?"

"Yes we have." Padme said happily

"Now who are these little Skywalkers named?"

"Luke and Leia Skywalker." Anakin said

"What lovely names. Look at Luke, baby Padawan." Obi-Wan cooed

"Baby Padawan? Obi-Wan have you completely lost your mind?" Anakin said sarcastically

"Maybe." Obi-Wan laughed as the left the medical station

 **Please review and ask questions if you have any. Also comment possible ideas for the story! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars just having fun in Lucas Films and Disney's playground**

Chapter Five

It's been two weeks sense the Skywalker family got home for the Medical station. Anakin and Padme have been up all night every night to tend to the newborns. Luckily, the Jedi Council gave him a vacation for a month to look after his children same with Padme and the Senate.

"Anakin? Where is Leia's clean jumper?" Padme asked

"I folded it up and it's on our bed, here you go."

"Thank you Anakin."

Anakin softly kissed Padme on the cheek. Leia was keeping them both up all night. She's the cranky one of the twins.

"She's just like her father." Padme cooed

"You know Luke is just like his mother, but with my hair." Anakin stated proudly

"Oh Anakin, Leia has my hair, but your personality."

"So, remember that night when…."Anakin flirted

"No and no not around the children." Padme gigged

"Okay maybe later." Anakin smirked

Padme lightly hits Anakin on the shoulder.

"Okay fine, Padme when do you want to see your parents?" Anakin asked sweetly

"Let's go see my parents in two days?"

"Okay that sounds greats!" Anakin exclaimed

* * *

Two Days Later…..

"Anakin did you get the twins diapers like I asked?"

"Yes Angel, I did get them."

"What about extra clothing?"

"Padme it is okay don't worry, your parents love you."

"I know they do, and I love them also, and Sola, but I'm worried remember I have not been home for also three years."

"I know but they love you and they trust your choses and so do I." As Anakin starts kissing her neck

They board the ship and set course to Naboo.

"Hahahaha, Anakin not right now remember we have children and they will pick up on anything."

"There infants, they might very Force sensitive, but everything is okay."

"You know as I do our children are very strong."

"Let's test them then." Anakin said happily

Anakin puts them on the ground on their stomachs. He also puts a two toys far away from them. Anakin gives Luke and Leia a wave of reinsurance. "Use the Force to get the toy and stay calm" Anakin said softly.

After a little bit Leia was getting frustrated 'Why can't I do this?' Luke was doing it why couldn't she? She telepathically asked Luke 'Why can't I do this Luke, I tried so hard?' 'Remember what Daddy said, stay calm.' (Keep in mind this is though Luke and Leia's head) She tried again and it didn't work. She started to cry.

"Leia honey it is okay." Anakin picks up Leia and sends a wave of love though the Force. Leia stopped crying. Luke was tired of playing with the toy he got or he was just plan tired. So, he cried and Padme picked him up and put him to bed.

* * *

"Good night my little Angels" Anakin whispered

"Good night Luke, good night Leia." Padme added

"We love you both." Anakin added and they left the room

"Darling we will be at Naboo in 036 hours (I have no idea if that's right.)."

"Okay honey."

They both walked into their room to go to "sleep".

 **Thanks everyone for reading :) Please review, ask questions, add comments, or sent me ideas. Need as much help as I can get Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Lucas Films and Disney's World**

Chapter Six

The Skywalker's are a half an hour away from Naboo. Padme is so nervous. 'What am I going to say?' 'What am I going to do?' 'Will Sola hate me?' 'Will Mom and Dad cry?' 'Will they like Anakin?' 'Will Ryoo and Pooja like their cousins?' Padme was a wreck and Anakin could sense it.

"Angel, please calm down. There is nothing to stress about." Anakin advised

"What do you mean nothing to worry about? Sola, Mom, and Dad don't even know I'm coming? Should I call Sola? Anakin what am I going to do?" Padme asked hopelessly

"Why not you call Sola and tell her we are on our way? What's the worst that can happen?"

"They hate all of us for keeping the secret and never call ever again…never come to Coruscant."

"Okay Padme that is the worst case. Do you really think Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie would do that?"

"No I suppose not. But what about Sola, Darred, Ryoo, and Pooja?"

"Padme, they are your family they would never do that. Call up Sola and tell her your coming. Okay and think of the rest."

"Okay Master Jedi." She said smiling

Anakin left the room. And the phone was buzzing.

"PADME! HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME FOR THREE YEARS? I WAS SO AFRAID YOU WERE DEAD! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN LITTLE SISTER? UNDERSTAND NEVER!" Sola screams half angry and half relieved

"I'm sorry Sola. I will never do that again I miss you so much and the girls."

"Padme I missed you so much I can't even describe it. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay. I'm sorry for not calling. Are you up for a visitor?"

"Padme of course. I would love you here. The girls will be so thrilled to see Auntie Padme again. When are you coming?"

"I'm landing now."

"REALLY! RIGHT NOW! I WILL BE RIGHT OUT!" as Sola hung up the phone

"Padme is everything okay with Sola?" Anakin asked

"Yes do you mind waiting here with the twins please, I need to explain it to my sister."

"Of course I will wait." He said smiling

"Then let's…."

"No Anakin not around the children…" she exclaimed laughing "We will do that later." Padme walked out of the ship.

"PADME YOU'RE HERE!" Sola screamed happily

"AUNTIE PADME!" Ryoo and Pooja boasted

"SOLA, RYOO, POOJA it's nice seeing you again" Padme said happily

"Where's Darred?" Padme asked Sola

"He's at the store getting dinner" Sola assured

"Okay girls go on and play Auntie Padme and Mommy have a lot of catching up to do." Sola said

"Okay Mommy" Ryoo and Pooja left to play

"Padme what's wrong, I can tell something is bothering you?" Sola breathed

"Well you know how I haven't been here for that past three years….."

"Yes" Sola commented

Padme breathed deeply

"I got married….right at the beginning of the Clone Wars."

"WHAT YOU GOT MARRIED! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME! WAIT MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO DID YOU GET MARRIED TO?" Sola was beyond furious, but also really worried for her sisters safety

"WHERE YOU FORCED INTO IT? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU? PADME I SWEAR YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW!"

Anakin walked out of the ship holding Luke and Leia in there speeder seat and looked at Padme then at Sola.

"So, I guess I came out at the wrong time, I heard yelling and decided it was best to check on Padme." Anakin said sheepishly

"Wait…why is Anakin Skywalker in your ship? Are you in trouble again?" Sola blubbered

Padme smiled at Anakin, he grinned

"Wait….YOU MARRIED ANAKIN SKYWALKER?" Sola yelled

"Yes I did." Padme smiled softly

"Anakin Skywalker…Padme married Anakin Skywalker….oh my god…I was right the whole time….she married him…..what are Mom and Dad going to think when she tells them…wait why is Anakin holding two infants?" Sola stuttered

"Anakin why did you bring them out?" Padme said under her breath

"I had two there just babies." Anakin said nervously

"Right." Padme smirked

"YOU GUYS HAD CHILDREN?" Sola screamed

"Yes." Padme whispered

Sola stared at the Skywalkers' for a second

"Hmmm they also had children….great Mom and Dad will be pleased." Sola commented under her breath sarcastically

"Okay Padme….Master Skywalker…What are the children's names?" Sola asked

"Luke and Leia. And please Ms. Naberrie call me Anakin. You are my sister-in-law." Anakin stated calmly

"Those are adorable names, please call me Sola then." Sola said more relaxed she knew this Jedi there is nothing to worry about.

"Anakin, Padme I'm sorry I blew up at you two."

"Sola please, it is okay we expected nothing less."

"Ryoo, Pooja come meet Uncle Anakin Skywalker." Sola called

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER? SENSE WHEN IS HE OUR UNCLE MOM?" Ryoo asked

"SENSE HE MARRIED AUNIE PADME?" Sola called her children loudly

"ANTIE PADME HAS A MAN?" Pooja commented laughing

"GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE GIRLS." Sola said laughing

Ryoo and Pooja walked over to meet Anakin.

"Your girls are lovely, Sola."

"Thank you Anakin, if you will excuse me, I'm going to call Mom and Dad."

"Not at all. Thanks for the help Sola." Padme stated

"Anytime."

Sola left to call her Mom and Dad

"My name is Ryoo."

"And my is Pooja." The two Naberrie girls said

"Hi ladies, I'm Uncle Anakin and these are Luke and Leia your new cousins."

"Awwwwww" commented Ryoo and Pooja

"Girls, Grandma and Grandpa are on their way please clean up and set the table." Sola asked

"Yes Mommy." Pooja answered

"Whatever Mom." commented Ryoo

"Watch your tone Ryoo."

The girls left the room to get ready for their grandparents arrival

"Mom and Dad are not going to be happy." Sola said directed to Padme

"I know but my Jedi Master will talk care of the little ones and me." Padme said quietly

Padme and Sola's parents knocked on the door….

Sola went to go greet the guests and start dinner…

"PADME THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!" Jobal yelled in relief

"Don't you ever do that again young lady?" Ruwee scolded

"Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Anakin Skywalker again." Padme said nervously

"Nice to see you again Anakin." Ruwee commented

"Anakin so nice to see you protecting my daughter again." Jobal said hugging Anakin

Anakin clearly accepted the hug loving the Naberries' were easy for him

"Padme what kind of danger are you in…..Wait…why do you have two adorable babies with you?"

Jobal asked politely

"AND WHY IS MASTER SKYWALKER HAVE HIS ARM AROUND MY DAUGHTER?" Ruwee raised his voice

"Well Daddy, I sort of married Master Skywalker…" Padme said with her eyes closed

"YOU MARRIED MY DAUGHTER AND WAIT DON'T TELL ME THOSE SLEEPING BABIES OVER THERE ARE YOUR CHILDREN!?" Ruwee yelled

Jobal was in complete shock she stared at Padme

"Did you get married without us?" Jobal said sadly and hurt

"Yes I did. I'm so sorry" Padme was sobbing

The twins felt everyone distress and started to cry. Anakin sent love though the Force and told them it was okay though the Force. The Babies stopped crying and went back to sleep.

"Padme it is okay. Everything will work its way out" Anakin said hugging her

Jobal and Ruwee looked at each other. Their daughter loved him and he loved her. What are they supposed to do?

"What are my adorable new grandchildren named?" Jobal asked

"Luke and Leia Skywalker." Anakin answered Padme finally stopped crying and looked at her Mom

"Leia you're so beautiful and Luke you're so handsome." Ruwee said calmly

"Mom…Dad do you accept this." Padme said blubbering

"How can we not. We have to." Jobal said

"Anakin be good to my daughter…..or else." Ruwee said

"There is no reason for an 'our else', your daughter is my life." Anakin said calmly

"Okay then yes Padme we do expect this. Welcome to the family Anakin, Luke, and Leia." Jobal cheered

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie." Anakin mentioned

"Also Master Skywalker call us Jobal and Ruwee." Jobal insisted

"Then you must call me Anakin, Jobal and Ruwee."

"TIME FOR DINNER!" Sola called

And the Skywalkers' and Naberries' went for dinner.

 **Please Review. This my longest chapter yet. Any questions, comments, or ideas please private message me or review. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

Chapter Seven

After a crazy dinner with the Skywalkers' and the Naberries' Darred got home.

"Darred, where have you been?" Sola asked

"DADDY YOUR HOME! Ryoo and Pooja interrupted

"Girls please get ready for bed. Daddy will tuck you in." Sola reminded

"Okay Mommy." Ryoo agreed

Ryoo and Pooja left the room

"Darred…" Sola asked deeply worried

"Okay well some folks that live near the river asked me if they knew Anakin Skywalker. I said that I didn't know him personally and now I'm looking next to me and wondering why Anakin Skywalker and Padme are in my house?" Darred decided

"Ummm….well." Padme answered

"Don't worry about them Darred. Why did you get home so late? You left at 0300 and are now home at 0800?" Sola cried

"Well when they asked if I knew Master Skywalker personally, and I said no they asked how Padme, Luke, and Leia were doing. I said that I don't know how Padme was doing because she hasn't been home for a while which is now different, then I asked who Luke and Leia were? And they said rather rudely they are your niece and nephew. I responded saying that I had no niece or nephew they denied it and told me to watch the HoloNet. I watched it for about 0200 hours then the Skywalker news came on that he was married to my sister in law. The show lasted a while then I came home with bread. Can someone else explain why I never knew my sister in law was married to Anakin Skywalker and they have two children?" Darred objected

"Well Anakin and I have been married for three years and it's illegal to marry Jedi at the time, and the children came naturally." Padme joked

"Okay…so Anakin Skywalker do you have anything to add?" Darred questioned

"I love Padme and this family. I also love my children and my beautiful nieces." Anakin sighed

"Well okay then. I'm okay with it. I'm tired good night everyone. " Darred responded

"Tuck in the kids Darred, I'm letting my parents out." Sola gently asked

The Skywalkers hugged Jobal and Ruwee and they left.

"Good night Darred and Sola." Anakin muttered

"Your room in upstairs to the left." Sola grinned and left with Darred

"Okay Anakin let's put the babies to bed and do what I promised." Padme promised

"Right behind you." Anakin laughed walking upstairs to "sleep"

 **Please Review Thank you :) i will be writing more tomorrow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I made up Star Wars but I don't. Rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

Chapter Eight

For the next week the Skywalkers' and Naberries' went to stops and fun things to do in Naboo, but then the time came when the month of peace was up and the Skywalkers' had to say good bye to everyone.

"Good bye Mom and Dad." Padme commented sadly

"Good bye honey see you soon." Jobal sighed

"Take care of my daughter." Ruwee reminded

"Of course sir." Anakin responded

"Good bye Sola, Darred, Ryoo, Pooja." Padme cried

"Will we see you soon?" Ryoo asked

"Yes you will young one." Anakin pointed out

"Good bye everyone."

The Skywalkers' went to their ship and flew off.

"0360 hours until we reach Coruscant." Anakin reminded

* * *

Thirty six hours later….

"Alright were home." Anakin stated happily

"Good now I'm going to bed. Could you put Luke and Leia in there crib?" Padme asked

In the morning around 0500 am….

"Beep, beep, beep." Anakin's comlink went off

"Wwwhaat?" Anakin said tiredly

"The Council called a meeting. Get up!" Obi-Wan yelled into the comlink

Anakin fell out of bed.

"Okay…Okay I will be there soon." Anakin answered and turned off the comlink

"Anakin what's wrong? Why do you think the Council needs you?" Padme mumbled

"I don't know, but I better hurry." Anakin pulled on his Jedi robe and kissed the twins and jumped into his speeder.

* * *

He ran inside the Jedi Temple and almost ran into some younglings. "Master Skywalker is it true you're married?" "Master Skywalker do you really have children?" "How is Senator Skywalker?" they asked lots of questions. "Younglings I need to get to the Council room excuse me." Anakin ran to the Council room. He was late again.

"Anakin, Nice for you to finally show up." Obi-Wan mocked

"Okay first of all I was not planning to wake up at 0500. Second of all the younglings up there bombarded me with questions. Third of all the twins didn't cry all night and that is very worrisome to a new parent, there only a month old." Anakin ranted

"Late you must not be. Work on that you will." Yoda ordered

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Anyway we have found some disturbing evidence, we were looking though Palatine's files and found one labeled 'Order 66'. This order makes the Clones attack any Jedi. It seems when he had Master Skywalker fully into the Dark side he was going to wipe us all out." Windu panted

"That's really disrupting. I have a comment did we sent all the Clones back to Kamino?" Ki-Adi-Mundi

"Yes we did. We had to or it would look like we are still at war." Obi-Wan added

"Are we? Still at war?" Anakin flinched

"No, Lucky we are." Yoda answered

"We should put that aside us the Order 66 there's no one to command that."

"But what if there is? Shouldn't we erase it?" Anakin asked

"We can't we need to study it." Windu stated

"There's nothing to study." Anakin described

"We should scan one of the bodies for anything out of the ordinary." Obi-Wan pointed out

"Master Shaak Ti. Would you scan one of the Clones?" Anakin asked

"Of course Master Skywalker." Ti answered

"It's settled then." Koon ended

"One more thing there is. Master Mundi has to say." Yoda chirped

"Yes when Master Windu and I were looking though Palpatine's files we found something labeled The Death Star. It's the ultimate weapon of the universe, it can destroy planets. What should we do with the plans?" Mundi confessed

"We should keep it locked up. In our files." Anakin stated

"Agree with Master Skywalker I do."

"We must discuss the Skywalker twins. Are they to be trained as Jedi?" Koon asked

"Yes, they're both very strong with the Force, they should be very excellent Jedi." Anakin said smiling at Obi-Wan.

"Okay, the meeting over it is." Yoda ended

Everyone walked out

 **Thank you for reading please review, any comments or questions review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **(CONTAINS SPOILERS/SCENES FROM THE CLONE WARS TV SERIES. ALL SCENES NOT ACCURATE)**

Chapter Nine

Anakin walked out of the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan.

"Do you want to go to Dex's Diner for breakfast?" Obi-Wan asked

"Sure." Anakin answered

They jumped into the speeder. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin looked down.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"I just miss Ahsoka. I haven't had enough time to think about it. I really wish she would come back."

"How old would she be?" Obi-Wan asked

"She would be nineteen."

"Would she?"

"Yes."

"It's weird you just started thinking about her. Do you think you are sensing her presence?"

"Is that possible? Do you think she's here in Dex's?"

"Let's look around."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked around for Ahsoka. Then Anakin spotted her sitting by herself, looking like she has lived in a dumpster for the past three years.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked

"No I didn't….Master? Master! Master Kenobi! How are you?"

"Well. How are you Ahsoka?"

Anakin was in shock! He is seeing his long lost 'sister'

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked again

"Yes Skyguy. It's Ahsoka."

"I haven't been well Obi-Wan, living in the underworld isn't that fun." Ahsoka stated

"Then how did you get here…in Dex's?" Obi-Wan wondering

"Well I hitch hiked."

Anakin was staring at Ahsoka in shock.

"You're really here?" Anakin questioned

"Skyguy! Wake up!" Ahsoka snickered

"Okay. Would you like anything Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked

"Sure. Thanks"

Obi-Wan left to order and see Dex, his old friend, and Anakin sat down.

"Ahsoka….why didn't you come find me? I could have helped." Anakin asked sadly

"You seemed busy fighting the war that just ended, and a little bit busy with the family you never told me about." Ahsoka reveled

"You knew that attachment was not aloud. I could have helped you." Anakin spoke

"I left so quickly I couldn't just come back how would that look. And for the record did know about you and Padme, but children I had no idea."

"Okay, I guess you're right. But will you please stay with Padme and I PLEASE! I missed you so much! Begged Anakin

Ahsoka thought for a moment. 'Why not'

"Yes I would love to. Thanks for offering." Ahsoka agreed

"Thank you so much Ahsoka!" Anakin was relived

They sat down and ate together. 'Now how to tell Padme?' he thought

 **Any questions or comments please write them down below Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: To bad Star Wars is not my idea, all rights to Disney and Lucas Films**

Chapter Ten

Anakin was so glad Ahsoka is back! He showed her around there apartment and where her room is.

"Make yourself at home Snips, I have to make a call."

"Thank you Master."

"Snips, I'm not your Master anymore. You don't have to call me that."

"What if I want to be? I mean the Order abandoned me, but you and Padme never did."

"I know Snips, I just don't want you hurt."

"I know what I'm doing. I want to be your Padawan again and live with you, you're the only family I have."

"Of course I will take you was my Padawan again, here I kept your Padawan braid in case you ever wanted to come back, I am going to train you with or without the Council's authority."

"But what if you get kicked out for training me, I would never want that to happen."

"Snips, with or without the Council I'm still a Jedi and I don't think they will, Qui-Gon never got kicked out." Anakin acknowledged

"All right Master."

If you will excuse me I need to make a few calls…

* * *

"Anakin!" Padme called "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great! Guess who's back?"

"I have no idea." Padme confirmed

"Ahsoka! And she's back to be by Padawan!" Anakin piped

"Ahsoka! That's great Anakin! Where is she staying? Did you offer her our guest room?"

"Yes I was double checking making sure that was okay." Anakin chirped

"Of course that's fine! I'm so happy! Can you pick up Luke and Leia at the HoloCare plaza near the medical station? I'm stuck at the Senate."

"Yes Angel I will."

"Got to go love you."

"Love you too."

And the call ended. Anakin needed to make a call to set up a Council meeting for him to take Ahsoka back in.

"Master Skywalker, how may I assist you?" Plo Koon answered

"Master Koon, I need to set up a council meeting for tomorrow."

"For what may I ask?"

"For training Ahsoka again."

"Little 'Soka left the council and is gone Master Skywalker." Koon stated sadly

"She came back Master Koon. I have her with me."

"Hello Master Koon." Ahsoka commented

"Ahsoka I'm so glad your back! I thought I would never see you again."

"I missed you too! I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow, Koon out."

All right Snips first task lets pick up some baby Skywalkers'

 **Thanks for reading please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Wars, swimming around in Lucas films and Disney's world.**

Chapter Eleven

Ahsoka and Anakin went to HoloCare like Padme asked them. On their way there they caught up on the years Ahsoka wasn't there. Now there at HoloCare.

"Master Skywalker. How can I help you?" the receptionist droid asked

"I would like to add someone to the list of people to pick up my children."

"All right who would you like to add?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

The droid scanned her face and finger prints

"Okay, Ahsoka Tano added with; Anakin Skywalker, Padme Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Anything else?"

"Could I pick up Luke and Leia Skywalker please?"

"Please scan your finger print."

"Okay scan complete, Luke and Leia Skywalker will be right out, please sit."

Moments later the babysitter droid came out with baby Luke and Leia.

"Luke, Leia this is Ahsoka Tano, she's my Padawan learner but for not much longer." Anakin advised

"Hello Luke and Leia I hope I can look after you guys when Mommy and Daddy are busy."

Luke stared at Ahsoka and gigged Leia copied

"Master there so cute and really strong with the Force."

"Thank you and yes I agree they are very strong with the Force." Anakin agreed

On their way home the babies looked at each other…

"Master are you picking up on the twins Force speaking to each other?"

"Yes they are telling me there hungry."

"Here Luke and Leia." Ahsoka handed them some bottles

The two babies cooed at Ahsoka

'You're Welcome' Ahsoka said though the Force to the babies

Padme got home around 0500 and the Skywalkers and Ahsoka are having dinner….

"Ahsoka!" Padme yelled and hugged her tightly "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Senator Skywalker nice to see you again. Thank you for letting me live in your home."

"Please Ahsoka no titles and of course anything for Anakin's Padawan."

"Okay Padme. Thanks"

"Your Welcome Ahsoka! Anakin what would you think of me taking the Senate as a part time? I just miss the twins so much and I could put them in the HoloCare only on the days I work. Also I could move my office here. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea! I really didn't want the twins to grow up in a HoloCare." Anakin said sweetly

"Perfect I will tell the Senate tomorrow that will be working part time and only come in for meetings or emergencies."

"Perfect Angel."

"I'm going to bed, Goodnight Skyguy, Goodnight Padme."

"Night Snips."

"Goodnight Ahsoka. If you need anything we are down the hall, more blankets in the closet. Get hungry help yourself."

"Thank you Padme."

Ahsoka left.

"I'm going to bed." Padme informed

"Be right there." Anakin answered

Anakin walked to Ahsoka's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in Master"

Anakin walked in.

"Snips, I want you to know that I'm really happy you want to be my Padawan again, if anything goes wrong like they don't want you to be my Padawan anymore I will do it anyway. I feel it is right though the Force and Master Qui-Gon would agree."

"Thank you Master. I really appreciate it. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face."

"Good night Ahsoka."

"Good night Master."

Anakin went to bed….

* * *

In the Morning….

"Ahsoka and I have to get to the Temple early, Padme."

"Okay do you need breakfast?"

"I think we will go to the meeting then have breakfast."

"Okay good luck!"

"Thanks. See you soon love." He kissed Padme and left

"Anakin and Ahsoka ran though the Temple late again. And ran into the Council room.

 **Sorry everyone ;) Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short delay and the cliff hanger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Chapter Twelve

Anakin and Ahsoka were late to the Council meeting….Running in…

"Master Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano you're late again." Mace Windu stated

"Sorry Masters." Anakin apologized

"Something to say do you Master Skywalker?" Yoda asked

"Yes Master Yoda, I would like the Councils permission to take Ahsoka as my Padawan again?"

"Not sure I am. Left the Jedi Order Tano did. Come back would she after such sadness?"

"Master Yoda I would. I want Master Skywalker to train me again and I want to be a Jedi Knight." Ahsoka confessed

"Ahsoka Tano, are you willing to give up your life to the Jedi Order and do what Master Skywalker askes of you?" Obi-Wan beamed

"Yes I am willing."

"Wait Masters. I wanted to ask. Is Ahsoka ready for the trials?" Anakin asked

"No much to learn she still has." Yoda says

"Ahsoka Tano, you are hear by back into the Jedi Order and are Master Skywalkers padawan until your time for the trials, which will be very soon I feel." Obi-Wan said happily

"Thank you."

Anakin and Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple

"Master? What must I learn to become a Knight?"

"Patience."

"Alright Skyguy I guess I walked in on that one."

 **I'm having writers block. Sorry for the really short chapter. I don't have any more ideas with this book. Any more advice would be awesome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Star Wars: not my idea**

Chapter Thirteen

About a year went by with Ahsoka's training. She is now a Jedi Knight and Anakin couldn't have been more proud. Anakin was also asked to sit upon the Council, and he accepted. Ahsoka promises to visit soon because the Council sent her on a mission to find the future Jedi Knights. A few weeks ago she found a five year old with bright red hair. She was abandoned and very powerful with the Force. She told Ahsoka her name is Mara Jade. Ahsoka went to the Jedi Council to talk about Mara and if she should be trained. Everyone agreed that she should be trained. And Anakin would take her as his Padawan. The Council also picked up the Mara had a big temper and that she bonded with Anakin. The Council elected to have Obi-Wan work with the younglings because Master Yoda was getting into his years, so, they assigned him as Grandmaster when Yoda lives within the Force. Also, Ahsoka was sent back to find more Force sensitive children and ask their parents if they would move to Coruscant because now families aren't split up by the Code. Padme has also resumed in the Senate for the past year, but missing her children became a home mom.

"Mara Jade this is your new master, Master Skywalker." Koon called out

"Thank you master." Anakin stated "come on young one."

"No, I don't want to come with you, why do I have to do this. I just want to become a Jedi not have a Master like a slave." Mara pointed out angrily

"Well, picked padawan's get a Master to follow and learn from. I don't really prefer being called 'Master' either but it's the rules Mara. You must follow them. And you're not a slave, you're going to be a peacekeeper for the republic." Anakin reassured

"What if I don't follow the rules? What if I don't want to?"

"Then you will have to do chores around my house." Anakin stated

"What if I refuse to do that?" Mara tested

"Then you will be put in your room."

"FINE."

"Also Mara you will be living with my two children Luke and Leia who are one."

"Babies. Really? All they do is cry and poop." Mara exclaimed

"Well as soon as we get home you can change both of their diapers for being rude. And then go to the room my wife gives you." Anakin said a little bit frustrated.

"FINE!"

Anakin and Mara went to their home….

"Anakin your home!" Padme exclaimed hugging and kissing Anakin

"Padme this is my new Padawan, Mara Jade, Mara this is Padme my wife."

"Hello sweetie."

"Hello where are those 'lovely' babies I have to change their diapers." Mara said sarcastically

"There in the other room, honey here let me help you."

Padme and Mara left to go tend the babies…

"See that wasn't too hard was it Mara?" Padme asked

"No I guess not. Master Skywalkers told me I was living here, where is this room he promised me?" Mara described politely the first time today

"Down the hall to the left."

"Thank you."

"We will be out here if you need anything."

Mara left to go to her room and Padme went to see Anakin

"Anakin she has a temper doesn't she."

"Yes she is very loud and she wasn't brought up well. I'm happy to have a change she will be an excellent Jedi Knight."

"Yes she will." Padme agreed

Moments later was a disturbance in the Force it felt like someone was dying, someone within the order. Anakin called Mara who also felt it and raced off the Jedi Temple.

"What's going on?" Mara asked

"Master Yoda is dying, young one." Windu stated sadly

"Oh no." Anakin listened

"Sometimes light must fall. Worry you should not. It's the way of things, the way of the Force." Yoda advised

"Good bye young ones."

Master Yoda vanished into the Force

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's i just loved this idea.**

 **Thanks everyone :) please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Fourteen

"Why did Master Yoda has to die master?" Mara asked sadly

"It's the way of the Force." Anakin responded "Everyone must die sadly."

"Master, I'm sorry, I just get so frustrated. I want to learn the ways of the Force."

"Patience young one. Let's meditate."

"Yes master."

Anakin sat down and started releasing everything into the Force, all him anger and frustration until he completely calm. His padawan was having difficulties. She was too excited.

"Relax Mara, your training won't start until you're completely relaxed."

"Yes Master."

Anakin went back to him meditation he saw someone. Something. It was Mara and looked like it could have been Luke in ten years, they were kissing? What this couldn't be? Then it flashed to a man he hasn't meet yet. He was with Leia. Was it Leia? His babies were grown up about twenty three. Then he saw more babies and this girl the resembled Leia had twins with this man. And Luke….he was holding a baby with Mara. He also saw a girl she looked like she was twenty, light brown hair like his own. Like Luke's but darker. She was beautiful. She had to be eighteen or so, and she was dating someone. Was this girl his future baby?

Mara was finally calm she saw something. A man that resembled her master. He was so handsome. Even though she is five she loved this man. He had to be fifteen and then she was there. Or she though it was her. There were kissing. Then it flashed a few years ahead to her in pain. A lot of pain, but the man was there calming her telling her everything was going to be okay. She had a baby.

Anakin looked at Mara.

"What did you see?"

"I saw myself kissing this boy. Ewwwww it was gross. Then it flashed ahead to me in pain having a baby."

"Did you see who this man was? That did this to you?"

"He looked like you."

"It was Luke."

"Really….Ewwwww."

"Tell me the truth Mara, when you saw him, did you bond with him?"

"….Yes…yes I did."

Anakin knew Mara wasn't lying

 **Wow two chapters today :) review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Star wars

Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's

Sorry for the delay….

Chapter Fifteen

"Mara your only five. Did you really bond with my one year old son?" Anakin asked

"I really did Master, he Force told me I was pretty." Mara was embarrassed

"Don't hide your feelings Mara, but right know the age of Luke and your age is not going to work."

"I know Master, boys are yucky."

"Good Mara." Anakin laughed

"Beep, Beep." The comlink went

"Skywalker here?"

"Master Skywalker the council picked up a boy, he was caught pick pocketing Master Kota, would you come meet him? The council needs to decide his fate." Master Windu asked

"Sure be right there; Skywalker out."

"Let's go Mara we have someone to meet."

"I don't want to Master." Mara pushed

"Let's go Mara. Now." Anakin said more sternly

"Fine."

Entering the Jedi Temple…

"Master Skywalker nice to have you here." Koon said

"Same here Masters, this boy, how old is he?" He was going right to business

"Patience the Council wants you to have another position." Mace stated

"Master what do you mean?"

"Teaching the younglings."

"Younglings? Master, what about Mara? Will I still be teaching her?"

"Yes."

"Okay…..what class will I be teaching the Younglings?"

"Teaching meditation you will be along aside Master Kenobi."

"Master….I don't know…"

"You are ready. This is important."

"Yes Master.

A boy about ten walked in and looked at the Masters….

"Young Man please state your name to Master Skywalker." Windu asked

"Han Solo."

"Nice to meet you Han Solo, I am Anakin Skywalker."

"I know who you are I don't need a reminder."

"HEY! JAR FACE DON'T SPEAK TO MY MASTER LIKE THAT." Mara added yelling

"WHOS THIS PRISSY PRINCESS?" Han provoked

"DO YOU DARE CALL ME A PRISSY PRINCESS EVER AGAIN? UNDERSTAND EVER!"

"Alright sweetie don't get your fingers in a knot. What's your name anyway?"

"Prissy Princess." Han said under his breath

Mara looked at him and hit him right across the face.

"Mara! You don't hit people! Apologize. We will talk about this later." Anakin lectured

"Master, but he's such a nerfherder."

"Apologize."

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you a nerfherder and hit you." Mara apologized and walked out

"Han Solo. As your punishment we want Master Skywalker to give you a home and learn some manners. His wife will help, is that alright with you Master Skywalker?" Kota Asked

"It's a great idea. Mara will be delighted!"

"Thank you Master Skywalker, Council meeting 777043 done."

Anakin and Han went to find Mara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Sixteen

"Mara, Come on out I know you're in there." Anakin chucked

"No, that Han Solo didn't even apologize to me! I never want to see him again ever."

"I'm sorry you feel that way because Mara, Han is going to live with us in the Guest Room for a bit, he needs parents and a home."

"Hello Jade." Han sneered

"Han, you need to apologize to Mara." Anakin asked

"You should I it is her fault she's such a princess."

"HAN." Anakin said sternly

"Fine! I'm sorry Jade for calling you a prissy princess." Han said sarcastically

"No you're not you big nerfherder."

"What if I am?"

"Han, we know you're not. We can sense your attitude." Anakin stated

"Fine! Jade I am sorry. Really."

"Fine Solo. I accept."

"Thank you kids, now let's go to my home."

"Yes Master Skywalker." Mara and Han said together

* * *

Once at home…..

"Padme, I'm home with a new guest and Mara."

"Anakin!" she said kissing him

"Who is this young boy?"

"Han Solo."

"Please follow me to your room."

"Thanks."

Padme and Han leave the room

"Master why does Han have to live here." Mara responded sadly

"Like I said before he needs a home. Go meditate that will be your punishment for running out of the Council room."

"Yes master."

Mara went to try to meditate

* * *

Mara sat down and released all her anger into the Force. And saw something, Padme in pain, lots a pain but she was okay and happy, Anakin was there calming her, she saw a baby, a baby girl with blond hair like her master but lighter. "What should we name her?" Anakin asked. Padme answered "What if we name her…" and Mara was pushed out of the vision. Was her Master going to have another baby soon? Luke and Leia weren't there? Where were they? How old were they? When is this going to happen? And Mara suddenly got really tired from her big day and drifted off to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading please review below :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **There was a small mistake in Chapter 15 with bring Yoda back when he died in Chapter 14, I apologize I fixed it. Also I think I'm planning to go until Chapter 20 then start the second book to the series and that will most likely be set three years ahead. If anyone has any input please Private Message me or leave it in the Reviews I will get back to anyone ASAP. Without further or do here is Chapter 17.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Later that same day…around 0800…Mara and Han are in there rooms and baby Luke and Leia are fast asleep

"Han seems like a nice boy. Why did the Council want you to look after him?" Padme asked

"He was caught pick pocketing Master Koon and without parents, we asked where they were but he doesn't know he said he hasn't had parents for over four years. They boy is ten. So the Force told me it was a good idea. We wanted a big family. Also the Council wants me to help Obi-Wan's class, go in and talk about being a Jedi Master and what it's like having a Padawan." Anakin said smiling

"Congrats Anakin. I will definitely teach this boy some manners and he will be welcomed as a guest. I will start tomorrow."

"Thank you Padme good night." He kissed her

"Good night."

They drifted off to sleep

"Beep….Beep….Beep." Comlink went

"Ssskywalkkkker here." Anakin slurred half asleep

"Anakin aren't you and your Padawan coming in today?" Obi-Wan asked laughing

"What time is it?" Anakin asked jumping out of bed

"About 093000."

"Blast I'm late. Be there soon."

Anakin ran out of the room in his pajamas and slippers and Force woke up Mara. Mara ran out of the room feeling her Masters distress "What's wrong Master?

"We have to go into Master Kenobi's class today! And were late! Get into the speeder!" Anakin commanded worriedly

"Master? Should we get dressed first?"

"Yes I forgot."

About 02000 minutes later Mara and Anakin were back into the speeder going to see Master Kenobi.

* * *

Entering class…..

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Jade nice to see you."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. What would the class like to know? We are here for you guys to ask questions." Anakin responded

"Padawan Jade? What's it like to be a Padawan?" one youngling said

"It's a lot of hard work." Mara answered

"Master Skywalker how does a Padawan get assigned to each other?

"Well the Force tells that Master what Padawan to take." "Is there any more questions?"

"No Master Skywalker, Thank you for coming." The younglings said

"Thank you for having us Master Kenobi."

"Thank you." Kenobi responded "Have a nice day

"You too."

Anakin and Mara walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate.

 **Please Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait….**

 **Disclaimer: Wish I own Star Wars but I don't**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Eighteen

Mara and Anakin are in the Room with a Thousand Fountains….

"Wow Master this is so impressive." Mara suggested

"The Force is strong and can create very quickly. Let's meditate." Anakin replied

"Yes Master."

Mara sat down and emptied he mined into the Force she was very relaxed then she saw someone. A woman was in pain. Strong pain. Someone close and soon. But when she asked herself. Why was this woman in pain? She was crying. Is this Padme? Where was Luke and Leia? Where was her Master? Why was this woman in pain?

"Mara? Mara!" Anakin said

"Master, I saw a woman in pain, she looked like Padme."

"Really? You think Padme is hurt?"

"Yes Master. She was in pain, and she was crying and I didn't see you around."

"Hmmm this is concerning. We must go see Padme. Let's go."

Mara and Anakin exited the room and Anakin bumped into Obi-Wan.

"Anakin? What's wrong?"

"Mara had a vision of Padme in pain. Lots of pain. I need to go." Anakin answered

"Anakin hold on. Do you know what kind of pain she's in?"

"Master I have no idea. Luke and Leia are only babies I can't lose Padme. I love her."

"I know you love her, Padme might not even be in pain, remember Jedi see the past, present, and future, do you think it was when she had Luke and Leia?"

"Master, I was there when Luke and Leia were born."

"Yes I know that but do you think that Padme was so focused on the pain she was in she didn't focus on her surroundings?"

"Maybe I don't know Master."

"Anakin, relax focus on now, open your mind, is she in pain?"

"No she is not."

"Do you think it's that past or future Mara?" Anakin asked

"I think it's the future Masters."

"Okay then there is nothing to worry about yet. It's okay." Obi-Wan reassured Anakin

"Alright Master. As long was you are right."

"Aren't I always?"

"You wish."

Anakin and Mara went back to there home.

 **Please review! Thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars**

 **Sorry for such a long wait. I am going to finish up this story and keep writing. I appreciate the patience. Thanks for following my story.**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Anakin and Mara are on their way home, in the speeder...

"Master why do you think Padme was in pain?" Mara asked worriedly

"I don't know, what did you feel around Padme, what happened around Padme?" Anakin asked

"Well, I felt her in pain, and it…..felt…..like." Mara though for a moment

"Mara? What is wrong?! What is it?" Anakin gulped

"Well…Padme…she is in a hospital…and she was in such pain."

"Ohhhh. Ummmm…Did you see around what time it could happen?"

"No I have no idea Master."

"Thanks Mara."

"You're welcome Master."

* * *

Anakin and Mara are get home at 0500…

"Padme were home!" Anakin exclaims

"Hi Anakin, how you're your day today?" Padme asked

"It was great! How was yours?"

"It was okay. The Senate called me in for a short meeting."

"Was it good?"

"They said the Jedi were concerned about something and that you had something to do with it. Let's talk about later."

"Alright."

"How are you sweetie? Did you work hard today?" Padme looked at Mara

"Yes I did."

"That's good."

"Padme? Where are Luke and Leia?" Mara asked

"There in their room."

"Okay I'm going to go play with them."

"Go ahead sweetie."

* * *

Padme and Anakin are in the kitchen making dinner and Mara is with Luke and Leia….

"Padme, what was the Jedi worried about?"

"Well they were talking about a sith lord that the Jedi found."

"They found a Sith?!"

"Yes."

"Where? When?"

"I think you should call the council."

"Yes I will."

Anakin goes to go call the council.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Wars, but I don't**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Twenty

Anakin was called in to a council meeting…

"Master should I bring in Mara?"

"No, I don't think so Master Skywalker."

"Okay I will be there in a bit."

* * *

Anakin walked into Luke and Leia's room…

"NO YOU'RE A NERFHERDER!" Mara yells at Han

"NO YOU'RE THE NERFHERDER, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Han yells back

Luke and Leia are crying….

"MARA! HAN!" Anakin realized he yelled and calmed himself down "What are you doing?"

"Well…I don't remember." Mara said "But he called me a stupid girl." Mara wept

"Han, I want you to apologize to Mara."

"WELL, WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?!" Han yelled glaring at Anakin

"Han." Anakin said firmly

"I'm sorry Mara." Han said sarcastically

"Han, go to your room." Anakin declared

"FINE!" Han stomped to his room

"Mara I need to go to the council."

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry, the council needs to talk with me.

"But Master?"

"No Mara."

"Have dinner with Padme and try to get along with Han. Have a nice night."

"Alight Master."

"Bye Padme!"

"Bye Anakin!"

"Bye Luke and Leia." He kissed them and he left

* * *

Anakin got into the speeder and went off…

Once he got to the council meeting Anakin walks in…

"Masters" Anakin bows

"Master Skywalker." Koon stated

"What is going on Masters?"

"Well we found a new sith."

"What's the sith's name?"

"His name is Darth Kay"

"Darth Kay?" Anakin exclaimed

"Yes." Mace Windu choked

"Okay, so there is a sith lord named Darth Kay? Why does this Darth Kay suddenly show himself?" Anakin asked

"There looking for you Anakin, they want you." Obi-Wan affirmed

 **Please Review! Thank you for all the support in this story.**


End file.
